1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to display devices. More particularly, the disclosed technology relates to level shifting devices included in display devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A level shifting device included in a display device may shift up or down signals to desired voltage levels, and may provide the shifted signals to a driving unit and/or a display panel. In a conventional level shifting device, respective signals are applied to different input pins, and may be shifter up or down by different level shifters. Accordingly, the conventional level shifting device has a number of input pins and a number of level shifters, which results in a large size and a high cost of the level shifting device.